Cisza przed burzą
by ganja-chan
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, autorka: EquinsaOcha zresztą, na moje życzenie. Scena śmierci Merkucja na podstawie filmu RomeoJuliet z 1996 roku.


Tłumaczenie z angielskiego! Autorką oryginalnej wersji jest EquinsaOcha, której bardzo dziękuję za pozwolenie na tłumaczenie.

Krótki opis: scena śmierci Merkucja na podstawie filmu "Romeo+Juliet" Baza Luhrmanna (chyba tak to się pisze) z 1996 roku (aaaj! Biedny Mercuś! Sniff sniff... TT)

-----------------------

Migotliwa mgła gorąca wisiała nad plażą, na horyzoncie kłębiły się granatowe burzowe chmury.

- Oddalmy się stąd, proszę cię, Merkucjo, dzień dziś gorący - nalegał Benvolio z cienia wieży ratowniczej. Merkucjo całkowicie go ignorował, strzelając do wody ku kolejnej rybie - Kapuleci krążą. Jak ich zdybiemy, nie unikniem zajścia, bo w tak gorące dni krew nie jest lodem.

Merkucjo wyszedł z wody i z uśmiechem podawszy dla Benvolia swój pistolet, powiedział:

- Podobnyś do owego burdy, co wchodząc do winiarni rzuca szpadę i mówi: "Daj Boże, abym cię nie potrzebował! ", a po wypróżnieniu drugiego kubka dobywa jej na dobywacza korków bez najmniejszej w świecie potrzeby - Merkucjo był wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie; Benvolio zamrugał, a potem był tylko świst powietrza i już patrzył prosto w dwie lufy pistoletów, jego i Merkucja. Wolno pokiwał głową, wyciągnął swoją spluwę z uchwytu dowcipnisia i razem poszli do miejsca, gdzie Baltazar, Samson i Grzegorz wylegiwali się w cieniu domku plażowego.

Nagle przez plażę przemknął czarny sedan, zatrzymując się parę metrów dalej. Wysiadło z niego dwoje ludzi: Tybalt i Abra.

- Patrz, oto idą Kapuleci - powiedział Benvolio przezornie; nie chciał kolejnej walki.

- Zamknij oczy! Co mi do tego! - odparł Merkucjo, siadając i kładąc nogi na stole. Tybalt podszedł bliżej, z Abrą przy boku.

- Mości panowie - powiedział wolno - Słowo.

Merkucjo uśmiechnął się drwiąco, gdy pozostali zaczęli kręcić się nerwowo w krzesłach, ręce już sięgały po pistolety, ale on zatrzymał ich uniesieniem ręki.

- Słowo tylko? I samo słowo? Połącz je z czymś drugim - uderzył w powietrze pięścią - Z pchnięciem na przykład.

Wszyscy oprócz Tybalta i Abry wybuchli śmiechem. Benvolio zachichotał nerwowo. To nie skończy się dobrze.

- Znajdziesz mię ku temu gotowym, panie - syknął Tybalt, sięgając po broń - Jeśli dasz okazję.

- Sam ją wziąć możesz bez mego dawania - powiedział Merkucjo i chociaż patrzył na pistolet, nie zrobił żadnego ruchu by walczyć lub uciec. Więcej śmiechu. Czując, że wypełnił obowiązek, Merkucjo odwrócił się, by odejść.

- Merkucjo! - wrzasnął Tybalt - Pan jesteś w dobrej harmonii z Romeem?

Merkucjo zatrzymał się. Odwrócił się i popędził przed siebie, zaciskając zęby ze złości na zarzut. Prawie tuzin rąk ciągnął go z powrotem, przyjaciele i krewni nie chcieli za nic dopuścić do walki.

- W harmonii? Maszli nas za muzykusów! Jeśli tak, to się nie spodziewaj słyszeć czego innego, jedno dysonanse. Oto mój smyczek; zaraz ci on gotów zagrać do tańca - wyciągnął spluw - Patrzaj go! w harmonii!

Tybalt znów wrzasnął, prowokując Merkucja, by się zbliżył. Żaden nie chciał się wycofać. Benvolio wskoczył pomiędzy nich.

- Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym panowie; Albo usuńcie się gdzie na ustronie, albo też zimną krwią połóżcie tamę tej kłótni. Wszystkich oczy w nas wlepione - prosił, pamiętając ostrzeżenie kapitana.

- Oczy są na to, ażeby patrzały; Niech robią swoje, a my róbmy swoje - odpowiedział Merkucjo dowcipnym tonem. Odwrócił się, słysząc hałas. Samochód Romea wjechał na posesję i chłopak leciał w stronę Merkucja i Benvolia, by donieść im wesołą nowinę. Zatrzymał się jednak, gdy zobaczył Kapuletów.

- Z panem nic nie mam do mówienia. Oto nadchodzi właśnie ten, którego szukam - powiedział Tybalt, podchodząc do niego - Romeo, nienawiść moja do ciebie nie może się zdobyć na lepszy wyraz jak ten... - wyjął pistolet - Jesteś podły.

Wszystkie oczy były wlepione w Romea.

- Tybalcie - zaczął Romeo, po czym odchrząknął ostrożnym, prawie smutnym tonem - Powód do kochania ciebie, jaki mam, tłumi gniew słusznie wzbudzony taką przemową. Nie jestem ja podły; Bądź więc zdrów, widzę, że mię nie znasz - ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Romeo odszedł z powrotem do swojego samochodu.

- Smyku, Nie zatrzesz takim tłumaczeniem obelg mi uczynionych! - krzyknął Tybalt, pchnięciem odwracając Romea do siebie i uderzając go z całej siły w twarz. Romeo upadł w piach pod niedokończoną bramą. Podniósł się; całą połowę twarzy miał we krwi i piasku, ubranie pogniecione - Stań więc i wyjm szpadę! - wrzasnął Tybalt.

- Klnę się, żem nigdy obelg ci nie czynił; Sprzyjam ci, owszem, bardziej, niżeś zdolny pomyśleć o tym, nie znając powodu. Uspokój się więc, zacny Kapulecie, którego imię milsze mi niż moje - Romeo wyjął powoli swój pistolet...

I upuścił go Tybaltowi pod nogi.

- Spokojna, nędzna, niegodna submisjo! - zaklął Merkucjo, gdy gniew znów ogarnął Tybalta, powodując, że ten znów wysłał Romea kopniakiem w piach przez bramę i dalej, na plac budowy, skacząc za nim. Merkucjo rzucił okiem na swojego Daggera 9mm, po czym rzucił go na ziemię. Lufa wbiła się w piasek i Merkucjo pognał za nimi, chwytając w biegu kawałek deski. Tybalt dalej atakował bezbronnego Romea - Chodź tu, Tybalcie! - syknął Mekrucjo, po czym grzmotnął Tybalta w twarz - Chodź tu, dusiszczurze! - krzyknął.

- Czego ten człowiek chce ode mnie? - ryknął Tybalt, podnosząc się i zostawiając pobitego Romea na ziemi.

- Niczego, mój ty kocikrólu, chcę ci wziąć tylko jedno życie spomiędzy dziewięciu, jakie masz! - zadrwił Merkucjo. Tybalt trzasnął go, trochę oszołomiony Merkucjo rzucił go na piach, zadając parę ciosów w twarz.

- Służę waćpanu! - krzyknął Tybalt, dochodząc do siebie. Rzucił się na Merkucja, ale ten zrobił unik i Tybalt wpadł na szybę, roztrzaskując ją na drobne kawałki.

- Merkucjo! - błagał Romeo, wbiegając między nich - Schowaj szpadę, jak mię kochasz!

Korzystając z okazji, Tybalt pchnął zabójczo ostry trójkąt szkła w stronę Romea. Chybił, wbijając szkło w brzuch Merkucja. Merkucjo odsunął się, dysząc.

- Jestżeś raniony? - zapytał Benvolio troskliwie.

- Tak, tak, draśniętym trochę - powiedział Merkucjo, podchodząc do bramy i trzymając się za bok. Uśmiechnął się, podnosząc rękę - Ha, draśnięcie! - krzyknął, wywołując, jak zwykle, uśmiech na twarzach przyjaciół.

- Zbierz męstwo... - powiedział Romeo, widząc ból w oczach Merkucja - Rana nie musi być wielka...

- Wystarcza w sam raz, ręczę za to - odparł Merkucjo ze słabym uśmiechem - Znajdziesz mię jutro spokojnym jak trusia - poklepał Romea po ramieniu. Rozległ się cichy jeszcze grzmot, gdy Merkucjo opuścił rękę, by spojrzeć na ranę. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, beznadzieja zastąpiła rozbawienie - Bierz licho... oba wasze domy! - przeklął, odchodząc krok do tyłu - BIERZ LICHO OBA WASZE DOMY! - te słowa zdawały się brzmieć echem przez plażę, kiedy znów zagrzmiało. Ludzie pobiegli do swoich samochodów, ale Romeo został z Merkucjem.

Tybalt przyglądał się temu, aż Abra złapał go za rękę i pobiegli do samochodu, zostawiając Montekich za sobą.

- Po kiego czorta ci się było mieszać między nas! Zranił mię pod bokiem twoim - powiedział Merkucjo słabo, upadając na piasek.

- Chciałem, Bóg widzi, jak najlepiej - wyszeptał Romeo, widząc, że życie odpływa z przyjaciela.

- Bierz... licho... oba wasze... domy - powtórzył Merkucjo łamiącym się głosem. Zaczęło padać. Odszedł.

- Nie! - wrzasnął Romeo, chwytając przyjaciela w ostatni uścisk, cały we łzach.

Dźwięk odjeżdżającego samochodu Kapuletów przywrócił mu poczucie rzeczywistości. Strach i żal zmieniły się w szaleńczą wściekłość, Romeo puścił Merkucja, odepchnął próbującego go zatrzymać Benvolia i wskoczył do samochodu.

Tybalt zapłaci za to, przysiągł.

---------------------

Bardzo dziękuję, że doszliście aż tutaj. Jeśli znacie dość dobrze angielski, to polecam wersję angielską (Calm before the storm), bo moje tłumaczenie na pewno sporo odbiera całemu opowiadaniu. Razem z EquinsaOcha planujemy nowelizację całego filmu, niedługo pierwszy rozdział! Tak więc moją radosną twórczość ujrzycie jeszcze na - do zobaczenia ;)


End file.
